Woodbury Resident 2 (TV Series)
This Woodbury resident is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former resident of Woodbury. Following the Governor's massacre, he moved to the Prison. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this survivor's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may have lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" This survivor is seen walking around town with the other residents and is later seen walking away from the newly-acquired military vehicles with another resident. "Killer Within" This survivor is seen walking around town with the other residents. "Say the Word" He is seen chatting with other residents and enjoying the barbeque. He also listens to the Governor's speech. "Hounded" This survivor is seen walking around town with the other residents. "When the Dead Come Knocking" This man is seen walking around town with another resident. "Made to Suffer" After Warren's gun goes off, this man starts walking around in the streets, wondering what has happened. "The Suicide King" This man is one of the many people who try to leave Woodbury the next morning, but is unable to do so. He also witnesses the gruesome death of Richard Foster. "Welcome to the Tombs" This survivor is seen with mothers, children, and the elderly in the street as the Woodbury Army prepared to embark on their journey to the prison. He is later brought to the prison on a school bus with other Woodbury refugees, and is invited inside the prison. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" This man is briefly seen walking around in the prison yard as Daryl and the others are leaving to go on a supply run to Big Spot. "Infected" Armed with a shotgun, he shot at a zombified Woodbury woman in Cell Block D, but did not kill her. After firing another shot, blowing off a portion of a zombified man's face but not killing him, Rick seized his gun and told him to flee. "Isolation" This man is a part of a group of residents, consisting of Jeanette, Noris' son, Owen's mother, and another woman, brought to Cell Block A to be quarantined. Later, when Hershel brings Dr. S some tea, this resident can be seen pacing in his cell. "Internment" During his time in quarantine, this man eventually succumbed to the flu and died. This man is briefly mentioned after Mr. Jacobson is about to be put down, Glenn asks if Hershel is he has had to do this yet, with Hershel replying that there was a man yesterday, but Sasha did it.Bill Vella stated that he has not been on the show since filming for "Isolation", and he believes that his character eventually died from the flu. Bill Vella Interview Death ;Killed By *The Flu (Alive) This resident succumbs to the flu and dies. *Sasha Williams (Before Reanimation) Later, he reanimates and is stabbed in the head by Sasha to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this man has killed: *A few zombies Appearances Trivia *In an interview, he jokingly refers to his character as the Crazy Guy with the Shotgun. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unnamed Category:Extras Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Background Characters Category:The Prison